New Trainers, A New Adventure!
by animepegasus
Summary: This story starts in Jotho, but instead of Ash, Misty and Brock, you have whole new characters! They start on their journey and are even able to run into trouble before they even get their first pokémon.
1. Chapter 1, Persuasion

**Chapter 1.**** Persuasion****.**

Our story begins with two friends who both want to become a pokémon trainers. Sadly enough their parents won't let them. Twolf is very shy and quiet, he only feels comfortable around pokémon and people he knows very well, like his parents or his best friend Phoenix. His parents think travelling might do him some good, but they have never travelled themselves and don't know anything about it. So they are too afraid to let him go. He is their only son and they are afraid that something might happen to him.

With Phoenix it's a different story. She grew up being the youngest in the family with four older brothers. She always wants to prove herself. She wants to show her brothers that even if she is the youngest and the only girl, she can still be as good in everything as they are or even better. Her parents think that with this competitive attitude she will only get herself into trouble if she were to travel. But even so, her parents notice a great difference when she's around pokémon. When she interacts with pokémon she suddenly calms down, and even the pokémon calm down when they are around her. One time she even got some wild pokémon to help her with her chores.

Because of their parents Twolf and Phoenix are still stuck in their hometown and aren't allowed to travel by themselves. This really bothers them, they both love pokémon and they want to see the rest of the world.

Now Twolf is 16 years old, and Phoenix is already 17. It's now or never to come up with a plan to persuade their parents to let them become pokémon trainers. Although they were both the opposite of each other they had been friends since they were little kids, and they both share the same love for pokémon. This difference between them gave them on idea. If they were to travel together Phoenix would be able to help Twolf so his parents wouldn't have to worry about him. And Twolf would be able to keep Phoenix out of trouble and make sure she doesn't get into any fights.

The two friends went to tell their parents about their idea. They agreed, they were allowed to become pokémon trainers under two conditions. One, every time they reached a new pokémon centre they were to call their parents so they would know that they were doing well. And two, they had to promise that they would stick together during their journey and to keep out of trouble.

Finally they were allowed to set of on their journey to become pokémon trainers. They started packing immediately. Phoenix had a hard time fending off all her brothers who never really had been interested in pokémon but wanted to tell her off about what she should and shouldn't do. This didn't really help because they didn't even know what they were talking about. Besides, she wanted to do this on her own. She was going to show them who is best.

Twolf's parents were very eager to help him pack, but he didn't let them. He was going to do without all that protection. He didn't know where this journey was going to bring him, but he did know that he had a friend watching over him who would help him when he needed it, but would let him handle things on his own as well.

After making sure that he had packed everything he needed, he went to see Phoenix. She was done packing as well so they went for a walk. They discussed about the next morning when they would take off to the pokémon centre to get their first pokémon.

'Which pokémon will you choose?' Twolf asked.

'I think I'll go with a charmander, I always liked fire pokémon' Phoenix said.

'Hey, I wanted to start with a cyndaquil!'

Phoenix was surprised; she had expected Twolf to choose a totodile or a chikorita, but not a charmander.

'Really? I thought you were going to start with chikorita, a grass type pokémon. Those are more quiet and easier to handle. If you have bad luck you'll have cyndaquil that's really hard to handle and it's not going to be easy if you start off with a pokémon that won't even listen to you.'

'So than why would you choose for a cyndaquil?'

'I'm hard to handle myself so it sounds like a perfect match if I had a cyndaquil like that as well.'

Both of them started laughing loudly.

'Still, I'm surprised that you would go for a cyndaquil Twolf, I always thought you were more the water type of guy.'

'Well, I'll have to think about it, so we'll see in the morning.'

Both of them went back home and after a while they went to bed. Twolf couldn't sleep. He really wanted a cyndaquil, but Phoenix wanted a cyndaquil as well. So what was he going to do. He kept thinking about it until he came to a conclusion. He was going to stand up for himself, and who better to start with than his best friend. He had to start somewhere so he could grow less shy. He knew there would be a big chance of Phoenix getting really angry with him. But she had been angry with him before, so he thought he would be able to handle this. One thing was for sure, he would choose cyndaquil as his starters pokémon. Finally he fell asleep, but what he didn't notice was that his alarm clock wasn't set. He had been so busy packing that he completely forgot.

Twolf wasn't the only one who couldn't get to sleep. Phoenix had a hard time sleeping as well. She was also thinking about the next day. She really wanted to start with a cyndaquil, but what if Twolf chose the cyndaquil? Phoenix was planning on giving him the first pick, but she wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than a fire type pokémon. She just couldn't figure out what she was going to do with this problem. Finally she fell asleep still thinking. She didn't notice one of her brothers coming in to shut of her alarm clock. He walked back to the door where her other brothers were waiting. They laughed quietly and shut the door behind them while they left for their own bedrooms.


	2. Chapter 2, First Pokémon!

**Chapter**** 2, First Pokémon!**

They didn't hear dodrio's wake-up call, nor did they notice the sun rising. Twolf's mother came into his room and woke him.

'Sweetie, what time did you want to go to the pokémon centre to pick up your pokémon.'

'Early in the morning, why?'

'It's already noon.'

'WHAT!'

Twolf quickly gathered his clothes and got dressed. 'How come Phoenix didn't come to wake me, she's always early with her brothers always waking her up?' Twolf wondered.

After getting dressed he ran over to Phoenix's house. When he got there he saw her brothers leaving the house.

'Is Phoenix up yet?' he panted out of breath.

The brothers had wide grins on their faces.

'We wouldn't know, we thought we'd let her sleep for ones so we turned off her alarm clock.'

The brothers started laughing loudly and went on their way.

Twolf went inside the house and asked Phoenix's mother if she could go wake her up.

A few minutes later Phoenix came rushing down the stairs with her cap on backwards.

'As soon as I get back with my first pokémon I'm going to have it torch those brothers of mine.'

'We have to hurry up before all the pokémon are gone at the pokémon centre.' Twolf said, 'I'd better go get my bike, that's much faster.'

'Okay, I'll get mine and we'll meet at your house.'

A minute later Phoenix arrived at Twolf's house with her cap on right this time and they both set off to the pokémon centre.

When they arrived they saw a boy leaving with a cyndaquil in his hands.

They looked at each other and hurried inside. When they saw nurse Joy they both started to talk at once. Nurse Joy didn't understand what they were saying so she told them to keep quiet. Then Twolf calmly started explaining what happened and that they were worried that there might not be any pokémon left for them. Phoenix still looked angry, she wanted her first pokémon so she could have it attack her annoying brothers.

Joy looked at them.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm afraid your right. The beginners pokémon at this pokémon centre are already gone, accept for one. But I don't think it will make a good pokémon start with. It's very shy and seems to be afraid of almost everything.

'Sounds just like Twolf.' Phoenix sad still a little pist.

'Hey!'

'It's true isn't it? You're very shy yourself just like the pokémon Joy's talking about. Not that it matters, you wanted to become a pokémon trainer because you like pokémon and you want to become more brave don't you?'

'Yea, but without a pokémon how are we going to become trainers?'

Nurse Joy thought about what the kids had just sad and came to a conclusion.

'Twolf was it?'

'Yes.'

'How about you take the shy cyndaquil with you? As I hear it I think you know what it's going though, so you should be able to help it grow into a great pokémon.'

'Are you sure about that? Wait, did you just say it was a cyndaquil?' Twolf asked.

'Yes it is, I'll go and get it.'

Nurse Joy went into a back room of the pokémon centre and came back with a pokéball.  
>'Here it is.' And she opened the pokéball. The pokémon that came out immediately hid behind her legs. It really was as shy as she had sad. Twolf crouched down and tried to get close to it, but it only backed away further. Twolf started searching his pockets, he was sure that he had a piece of candy somewhere. He finally found it and offered it to the frightened cyndaquil. Slowly the cyndaquil walked back over to Twolf and took the piece of candy. He started eating it.<p>

'Tastes good doesn't it?' Twolf said to the cyndaquil.

'Cynda!'

'Sounds like a yes.' Said nurse Joy, 'I think the two of you will do just fine.'

Phoenix had been looking jealous from the moment the cyndaquil had come into the room. Now Twolf had his pokémon, but what about her? She didn't have a pokémon. Besides Twolf wasn't allowed to travel on his own so they still had a problem.

'By the way Twolf, how did you know how to calm down that cyndaquil?'

'Easy, you sad he was just like me so I did the same thing you did to me when we first met. Remember how I was afraid of you because you were older and bigger then me? But than you shared your chocolate bar with me and I wasn't afraid anymore. I thought it might work on the cyndaquil as well.'

'Yeah, but we still have a problem, I don't have a pokémon yet and you're not allowed to travel on you own.'

That moment officer Jenny came in.

'Joy, could you help me with something?'

'What is it Jenny?'

'You know how we've been training a new litter of growlithe for the K9 pokémon squad?'

'Yes, what about them?'

'Well, all are doing fine accept for one. The female of the litter just keeps fighting with her brothers and won't obey any of the officers.'

'Do you have that growlithe with you?'

'Yes I do.'

'Then take it out of its pokéball and I'll see what's bothering it.'

While officer Jenny took the growlithe out of its pokéball Phoenix got very curious.

She watched the growlithe as it came out of its pokéball, and it reminded her of herself. She always fought with her older brothers just like this growlithe did. Could this growlithe be fighting her brothers for the same reason.

Growlithe and Phoenix stared at each other. Phoenix noticed how the growlithe was changing her with that look, so she kneeled down to get to the same height as the growlith. The growlithe was surprised but didn't stop staring. Then without any warning the growlithe attacked Phoenix.

'Growlithe now, don't do that!' Jenny screamd.

'It's okay' Said Phoenix.

She kept staring at the growlithe while it was still biting in her hand, and finally she realised.

'So we are the same' she said. Everybody around her was staring at them, even Twolf didn't know what she was Phoenix was talking about.

'You want to prove yourself to your brothers, and to do that you won't let anybody try to play the boss over you. And now you see me as rival too don't you? Because I didn't look away when you wanted me to.'

'The growlithe slowly let go of Phoenix's hand and sat down in front of her.

'I don't believe it, that growlithe never sits down quietly! How did you do that?' officer Jenny asked Phoenix.

'We just understand each other, don't we growlithe?'

She started to stroke the growlithe, although the growlithe didn't completely like it, it did allow Phoenix to stroke her.

Jenny sighed, if the growlithe will only allow this trainer to stroke it than so be it, she couldn't handle it anyway. Might as well make somebody else happy.

'It seems the growlithe respects you in some way, how would you like it if I gave her to you, she won't listen to me so she's no use as a K9 officer. So what do you say.'

'I'd love to take her, as long as she's okay with it.'

Phoenix looked at the growlithe and it nodded its approval.

'That's settled than' Joy said, 'it seems you still get to have your pokémon.'

'Looks like it.'

Jenny gave growlithe's pokéball to Poenix, and Joy went to get everything else the trainers would be needing. Joy came back with a pokédex for each of them, and five pokéballs to start off with. Twolf put his new cyndaquil in its pokeball, he didn't want it to get scared the moment they left he would take it out of its pokéball as soon as they were somewhere quiet so they can get used to each other.

Phoenix tried to put growlithe back in her pokéball but she didn't want to go back in.

'Fine, be that way. But you'll have a long walk ahead of you, I don't think you're going to fit on my bike. And they took off.


	3. Chapter 3, Time to let go

**Chapter 3, Time to let go****.**

Growlithe didn't look happy after Phoenix had told her that she would have to walk, while her new trainer would be going on her bike.

Twolf and Phoenix left the Pokémon center with cyndaquil secure in his pokéball and growlithe walking besides Phoenix. When they got outside and walked towards their bikes, growlithe got an idea. She looked around which bike her trainer was heading to. She saw her trainer was heading for the bright red one so growlithe made up her mind and used her flamethrower on the bike. If she had to walk, than so would her trainer.

'Growlithe!' Phoenix screamed, 'What did you do that for?'

Twolf had already reached his own bike and looked back in surprise.

'Phoenix why are you…?'

Twolf fell quiet as he spotted Phoenix's roasted bike and tried not to laugh.

'What happened to your bike?'

'Growlithe thought it was funny to practice her flamethrower on my bike, that's what happened.'

'Well you can go with me on the back of my bike if you want.'

Phoenix was only listening with an half ear; she was too busy being mad at growlithe. But she couldn't stay mad when she saw the challenging look in the pokémon's eyes. So it seemed growlithe wanted her to walk as well? Then she wouldn't turn down the challenge.

'No thanks Twolf, I'll keep up on foot with growlithe.'

'Are you sure about this?'

'Yes, just slow down a little so I don't get behind.'

'Okay then.'

Phoenix looked at growlithe and saw by the pokémon's expression that she was satisfied now her trainer was going to walk as well. She didn't know how well she would do as a trainer, but she was almost certain that she understood her pokémon, that should be a good start. And if she understood growlithe so well because they have the same personality, then things should work out for Twolf as well. If he gets to know cyndaquil a little better, then he should be able to understand him as well.

'Alright then, we'd better head back.' Phoenix said.

'Yeah, before our parents start to think something has gone wrong already,' Twolf commented.

'Well it has, hasn't it? At first there weren't any pokémon left for us, then you get a cyndaquil who is just as much of a coward as you are.'

'Hey, I'm not a coward!'

'And then I get a growlithe who won't do my attitude any good. And last but not least, my new pokémon thinks she's funny by frying my bike! How is that for a good start?'

It was quiet for a few seconds and then they both started laughing, even growlithe seemed to enjoy herself. After they had stopped laughing they all left for home, Twolf on his bike with Phoenix and growlithe running alongside him.

'Hey growlithe,' Phoenix said while they were on their way, 'what you did to my bike, would you mind doing that to my brothers too when we get home?'

'Growl!' Growlithe answered happily.

'I'll take that as a yes.'

When they got back they each went their separate ways to go and say goodbye to their families. They would meet each other again in half an hour.

When Twolf got home he couldn't breathe, his mom was hugging him too tightly.

'Oh my baby boy is growing up so fast! I just can't believe you already have your first pokémon and you are going on a journey all over the world!'

'Mom! I can't breathe!'

Twolf was finally able to struggle free from his mothers grip.

'Oh I'm sorry dear, but I just couldn't help myself. It's all going so fast that it seems that I can't keep up. So where is this pokémon you went to get at the pokémon centre, or were you too late?'

'No, I was on time, well… at least I got my pokémon. (She doesn't have to know that the ones we should have gotten were already taken)'

'Well now, may we see it?'

'Uh…. Well…' Twolf started.

'Come on son.' His dad turned off the television and was looking at him.

'We both would like to see your pokémon partner.'

'Well, I guess it can't hurt. Come out cyndaquil.'

When cyndaquil came out of pokéball he looked around a little frightened, but was happy to see Twolf was there and calmed down a little. But not for long. As soon as Twolf's mom had spotted the little pokémon she let out a little screem.

'Ah, what a cute little pokémon!'

And she tried to reach out for it, but before she even got close to it cydaquil had already disappeared.

'Huh? Where did it go?'

Twolf felt something between his legs and didn't have to look down to know what it was, he probably would have done the same if his mom had been a stranger.

'I was going to tell you, cydaquil is very shy when it comes to strangers.'

Twolf picked up cyndaquil and turned him to see his mom.

'Look cyndaquil, this is my mom, why don't you say hi to her?'

'Hi there', Twolf's mom said. Gently this time as not to frighten the little pokémon, but without any result. Cyndaquil got scared again and somehow found a way to crawl behind Twolf's shirt and didn't want to come out anytime soon. So Twolf thought it was best to put cyndaquil back in his pokéball and so he did. His mother sighed.

'Well I guess it can't be helped.'

'Don't worry, the little guy will grow out of it.' Twolf's dad said.

'What do you mean?' Asked Twolf.

'Well, you've become less shy since you first met Phoenix, so with al little luck she'll have the same effect on your pokémon.'

'I sure hope so.'

It was quiet for a while until Twolf's mom started talking again.

'That reminds me, We've got something for you.'

'Oh, what is it?'

'Well, a new backpack that's big enough for everything you have to take with you. I already packed all you new camping equipment in it. And last but not least, a brand new pair of clothes that will protect you, is easy to wash and doesn't tear so easily. Why don't you go try it on?'

Twolf felt a little dizzy, his mom had gotten so many things for him. But he took his clothes upstairs and tried them on anyway.

When Twolf had changed he came back down the stairs. He got blinded at the last step because his mom had taken a picture of him.

'Mom, what's that all about?'

'I thought you looked so cute in those new clothes that I just had to take a picture.'

'Mom. I'm sixteen now, I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't look cute! Dad, why don't you say something!'

'Sorry son but I'm not going to argue with your mother, besides you look handsome in that. You'll have to fend off the girls with a stick.'

Twolf felt very embarrassed and started to blush, he thought it was about time to take off. And he did. He said goodbye to his parents and promised to call them every now and then. He left his bike at home; he didn't like the idea of him riding on a bike and Phoenix having to go on foot. So he would walk just like her. And he went to the spot where he had promised to meet up with phoenix.


	4. Chapter 4, The strange newcomer

**Chapter 4****, The strange newcomer.**

Phoenix walked into her home crying. Her brothers who were sitting at the kitchen table looked up in surprise.

'What's wrong?' Asked the oldest brother.

Phoenix walked towards them and started hitting her oldest brother.

'You "sniff" stupid "sniff" idiot'. 'No "sniff" more "sniff" Pokémon "sniff" left!

'What!' The brothers shouted in surprise.

'We didn't mean to' said the oldest brother.

'No', said the youngest one, 'we just needed some t…'

But before he was able to finish his last word, flames were soaring across their heads.

'What the!'

The brothers were all looking where the flames had come from, and found Growlith lurking at them by the door with a grin on her face.

'You did get your Pokémon?' The brothers screamed angry.

But before they could grab their sister en strangle her, something came through the wall missing phoenix by an inch.

When the cloud of dust finally cleared up they saw a pair of horns and a boy's head had gone through the wall.

'Hey there!' The boy said with a broad grin on his face.

'Sorry about the wall, but there's a bunch of Beedrill following us and my Tauros went berserk. By the way I'm Jo…OUCH!'

'Jo-ouch? That's a silly name, who came up with that?' Said Phoenix.

'That's not my name, the Beedrill are stinging me!'

And before they knew it Tauros was going wild again. And before they could stop it he broke loose and went through the other side of the house where it got stuck again.

Now they could all see the Beedrill through the wall who were all getting ready to attack once again.

'Looks like this is going to be our first battle' said Phoenix.

'Are you ready Growlith!'

'Growl!'

'Oke Growlith, use your flamethrower.

And so Growlith did, the flames were very effective against the Beedrill and most of them fled. There was only one stubborn Beedrill that just didn't want to give up and was flying very low.

'Growlith tackle that last Beedrill!'

Growlith tackled the last Beedrill and it went knock out.

'Now where did I put my pokéballs? Oh, there they are. Go pokéball!'

Phoenix threw the pokéball and the Beedrill went in it. The pokéball started shaking, but finally it stopped and the Beedrill was caught.

'Yeah, I finally caught my first Pokémon!'

'That's very nice and everything' the boy said. 'But could you please get me out of here!'

'Oh, I totally forgot about you. How are we going to get you out? Not to mention, how are you going to pay for the damage? My parents aren't going to like this you know.'

'We'll figure that out later; just get me out of here already.'

'Ok, just take it easy let me think.'

While Phoenix was thinking how to get the boy out of the wall, Growlith seemed to have an idea. She walked towards Tauros and bit him in the tail. Tauros didn't like this and kicked Growlith through the whole in the wall with its hind legs.

This gave Phoenix an idea.

'Go Beedrill!'

Beedrill came out of its pokéball ready to attack.

'It worked the first time so maybe it will work again.'

'What are you going to do?'The boy asked a little weary.

'You'll see. Beedrill attack Tauros with your sting attack!'

Beedrill flew at Tauros and attacked. And like the first time Tauros went so wild that it broke free from the wall and went running again. But the Pokémon didn't seem to stop.

'Hey boy! Call your Tauros back before you and up in the wall again!'

'Good idea, didn't think about that one. Tauros return.'

And Tauros returned into its pokéball and the boy crashed into the ground.

The others ran to the boy to see if he was okay. Strangely enough the boy wasn't hurt at all. Just the opposite, he was sleeping!

'Hey shouldn't you put your Beedrill back into its pokéball before it flies off?' Said the eldest brother to Phoenix.

'Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Beedrill return. Now to wake that guy up. Growlith, would you do the honors?'

'Growl! She said happy and bit the boy in his leg.'

'Ouch! What the hell was that all about?'

'Well we thought it was about time for you to wake up, right Growlith?'

'Growl.' And it seemed like the Pokémon was sniggering.

'Come on, let's go back to the house, or what's left of it that is.' One of the brothers said.

'You're right,' said Phoenix.

'It 'l be kind of breezy in there from now on.'

And the whole group started laughing, except for the new guy, who looked a little guilty.


	5. Chapter 5, A New Companion

**Chapter 5, A New Companion.**

When they got back at the house there were three people standing in front of the house. One of them had a terrified look on his face.

'Oh Phoenix, I'm glad you're oké. I thought something had happened to you after seeing your house all racked up.'

But Phoenix didn't even notice Twolf. She and her brothers were all looking horrified at the other two people standing at the house. The newcomer felt some kind of tension in the air, and somehow came to the conclusion that he was the cause of it.

'All of you in the house, NOW!' said a very strict voice that seemed to be coming from the woman.

'Well, I guess that's my que to leave. Bye everybody, see you around.

But as soon as he turned around he was grabbed in the color by the biggest of the brothers.

'You're staying right here, we're not going to take the blame for what you did.'

'Ow boy,' the boy thought, he was going to get in so much trouble.

All of them went inside, including Twolf and the newcomer. They all sat down in the living room and kept quiet.

'Now, who can tell me what happened to this house. It looks like a Tauros ran through or something.

'Well, as a matter a fact that did happen. Those two holes are my fault. I was training outside of town near a few trees with my Tauros when he bumped into a tree and disturbed a bunch of Beedrill. Those Beedrill chased us to your house and Tauros went right through it and got stuck. Than the Beedrill attacked again and Tauros ran into the second wall.

'That explains the holes, but why was there nobody at the house when we arrived?' Said the father.

'Well I chased the Beedrill away and caught one of them', Phoenix said.

'But then we had to figure out how to get Tauros out of the second wall. So I figured since the Beedrill got him out the first time it might work the second time as well. So I used my new Beedrill to sting Tauros and it broke free, but it didn't stop running until it's trainer called it back. That's how we ended up a few hundred feet from the house.'

'Now we figured out what happened we have to think of something to do about it', the mother said very stern.

'First we'll have to find a way to pay for fixing those walls, that you Phoenix and that young man broke.'

'WHAT?' But I didn't do anything, I just freed the guy. He should be thankful!'

'You left the house open and unguarded young lady, and you made that young man's pokémon go wild. I would hardly call that worth thanking.'

'But maaaam!'

'No buts young lady, you and this young man are going to pay for the damage you've caused.

'Young man,' She turned to the new boy.

'You are a pokémon trainer am I right?'

'Yes ma'm.'

'And you're starting on your journey, am I right?'

'Yes ma'm.'

'That's settled then, you will travel with my daughter and her friend Twolf until you both paid off your dept to me. Until then you'll be stuck with each other.'

'But maaaaaaaam!'

'No buts and that's final!'

Everything went quiet in the living room.

'Hey bro do you still have it?' One of the brothers asked.

'Huh? Oh yeah I have it. Now it's good a time as ever to give it to her isn't it?'

'Sure is.'

'What are you guys talking about?'Phoenix asked.'

Than the brother took a cap out of his jacked and put it on Phoenix's head.

It was a red cap with a fire symbol on it.

'When did you guys get this?'

'This morning, that's why we turned off your alarm clock. So we would have more time to get it. It's our present for you for on your journey. But we didn't know what to get you and since you're always wearing that dirty cap of yours, we thought it was about time for a new one. And we were lucky you were in a hurry this morning and didn't put it on or you might have missed it.'

'Where is it then?'

'We have it, we needed to know your size.'

'Hey new guy.'

'Who, me?'

'Yes you, can we know who you are already, seeing as I'm stuck with you anyway.'

'Well oké than.'


End file.
